Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.6 \times \dfrac{12}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ $ \dfrac{12}{20} \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ -60\% \times 60\% = {?} $ $ -60\% \times 60\% = -36 \% $